Coolsville: Johnny Style
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: Someone kills Reed, Ben, and Sue. They leave Johnny in a coma for 3 weeks. He decides to get revenge on the killer. He heads to Coolsville where his cousin lives. Can they solve the case before its to late? ScoobyFF crossover. Please review.
1. The truth

Chapter 1

Johnny Storm woke up in a hospital room. He was confused and had a killer headache. There was a cast on his wrist. To make things worse, he was all alone. His family was no where to be found. The nurse came in.

"Well, look, who's awake?" She said. She looked familiar to him. At the moment his head hurt too much to even think. All he knew was that Sue was going to kill him when she found out that he wrecked the car.

"Can you tell me where my family is?" He asked, a pleading look in his ocean blue eyes.

"I…I…I'll find out."

"Thanks." She walked out to the nurse's desk. Her friend was standing there. She saw the puzzled look on her face.

"What is it?" The friend asked.

"He's asking about his family. What am I supposed to tell him?"

"You have to tell him the truth, Max. He deserves to know."

"I know that. But I cant tell him."

"Why not?"

"He's still cute. And I still have feelings for him."

"Max? After what he did?"

"It was a long time ago. Besides that he has nothing. No family. No house. No one to take care of him. We can't just leave him hanging."

"Alright. Fine. We'll tell him together."

"Thanks, Gracie."

"Don't mention it." They walked into Johnny's room. He looked at them.

"Now I remember you. I went to high school with you."

"Yes. You did." Gracie said. "There is something we need to tell you."

"What?"

"See. It's just so hard when you look so sweet and innocent." Gracie said. "Ok. Pull yourself together, Gracie. It's about your family."

"Where are they? Are they ok?"

"I'm afraid not. They're dead." He sat there a minute in shock. Then what she said hit him and it hit him hard.

"They can't be dead! They're all I have." Suddenly, he looked very pale. "I killed them. The accident was my fault."

"What accident?"

"The car accident."

"They weren't killed by a car accident. Dr. Doom killed them. And he nearly killed you."

"You just need to rest." They left the room. He was scarred. Alone. And sad.

Later that night, he decided he was going to get out of New York for good. He found some clothes in the dresser and got dressed. He grabbed his jacket and was about to leave when Max came in.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I have to get out of here."

"You're in no condition to go home, Johnny."

"I'm not going home. I'm leaving New York. I have a cousin in Coolsville. I'm going there."

"I can't let you go."

"Max, please."

"You didn't let me finish. I can't let you go alone. You're in no condition to care for yourself. I'll with you. Besides that you'll never get a cab at this hour. I have a car. And my shift is over."

"Ok." She led him to the doctor's locker room. She grabbed her keys and her jacket and her bag and led him out to the car. They drove all night. Johnny fell asleep. They entered Coolsville around one in the morning. Max had pulled off the road to sleep.

At about eight in the morning, Johnny woke up in pain. Max looked in her bag for meds, which she had forgotten.

"Oh, damn."

"What?"

"I forgot to grab your medicine before we left."

"I'm fine."

"No you need the medicine. I'll call it in to the pharmacy." An hour later she handed him some pills. He took it and felt better. "Now, where does this cousin of yours live?"

"Uptown. But she won't be there now. She'll be at work."

"Where does she work?"

"A store in the mall. I'm not sure which one." They drove to the mall. Johnny didn't count on being recognized. As soon as they walked in the door, dozens of teenage girls screamed. They started running. He ducked into a store. Max followed. He bought a baseball hat and sunglasses to disguise himself.

"This was unintended." Max said.

"I guess a few more people know about us…I mean me, then I thought." Johnny said. "How long ago was the accident?"

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's just find your cousin." She headed out into the mall. Johnny followed her.

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

"I'm not avoiding. I'm evading." Max said. "What is your cousin's name?" They walked upstairs.

"Daphne Blake." They both stopped in front of a bright, cheery store. It didn't really help Johnny's mood or the excessive pain that he was in. "I think we found her." Johnny felt dizzy. Max grabbed his arm.

"Easy. You need to sit down."

"I'm fine. I need to find my cousin." They entered the store. Johnny looked around. "This sucks."

"What?"

"I can't remember anything. I only remember the accident."

"Johnny, there was no accident. Doom did this. Why do keep thinking there was an accident?"

"I don't know." A sales girl came up to them.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes we're looking for Daphne Blake."

"You won't find her here."

"Why not?"

"She owns the store. She doesn't work here."

"Do you know where we can find her?"

"The TV station. She's got a show."

"That's right. I forgot. Sorry."

"It's ok. C'mon." They headed out to the car. She drove to the station. Johnny rubbed his ribs. They were sore. Max parked the car and they got it. They walked into the studio. Johnny was still wearing his disguise. No one stopped them. They made it to the dressing room before someone stopped them.

"Excuse me, you can't be back here."

"Sorry we were looking for my cousin." Johnny said wincing.

"Who is your cousin?"

"Daphne Blake."

"Miss. Blake is on air right now. You can wait in here."

"Thank you." They sat in silence for a little while. Johnny laid on the couch in pain. Max put a cool rag on his head.

"You ok? You're not looking too hot."

"I'm fine. Just in pain."

"I should have never let you leave."

"What choice did I have?" Max's cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID.

"It's the hospital."

"Don't answer it."

"I have to. If I don't they are going to know something is wrong." He shook his head. "Hello."

"Max, where the hell have you been? I've been trying to reach you all morning."

"What's up?"

"We have a big problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Johnny's gone."

"I…I know."

"What? What do you mean you know?"

"He wanted to say goodbye to his family. I took him to the cemetery."

"Have you lost your mind? You know we are not allowed to take patients out of the hospital."

"Hold on a minute." She looked at Johnny. I have to tell her the truth. She's my best friend."

"Ok."

"Gracie?"

"What?"

"Look. I had to go with him."

"What are you talking about?"

"He wanted to leave New York. He has a cousin in Coolsville. I couldn't leave him go alone. I had to go with him."

"Max! How could you?"

"It was my only choice. He would've died if I let him go alone. Look I got to go." She hung up quickly.

Meanwhile, in the studio Daphne was finishing up. She started heading for the break room. Her assistant found her.

"Miss. Blake."

"Yes."

"You have visitors. Their in your dressing room."

"Ok."

Back in the dressing room, Johnny was getting angry.

"Max, please tell me. How long has it been since the accident?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're in no condition to hear it."

"I deserve to know."

"I know you do. I just can't." Daphne came in. She seen Max and Johnny in the back arguing.

"Damn it, Max. How long has it been? How long have I been unconscious? And how long have they been dead?" Johnny shouted. "I want to know. I can handle it."

"First of all, I'm the closest thing to a doctor that you have, so I think I know what you can and cannot handle. Second, don't take your anger out on me."

"Then, tell me. Please." Johnny said tears streaming down his cheeks. Max rubbed his shoulders.

"I know. And I know it hurts, I'm just worried you won't be able to handle it. But if it means that much to you, then I guess I should tell you." Max said. "It's been three weeks."

"Three weeks? There's so much to do."

"Hey, take it easy. You don't have anything to do. Reed's family took care of the arrangements for him and Sue. Ben's family took care of his arrangements. You don't have anything to worry about."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Daphne came over.

"Johnny?"

"Daph. Hi."

"Hi." She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sue's dead."

"What?"

"You're the only family I got left."

"Oh. Johnny, I'm so sorry." Daphne said. "We'll go back to my house." They followed her to the mansion. Johnny had fallen asleep again. It was a half an hour before they arrived at the house. Max woke Johnny up. They walked up to the door. The butler answered the door.

"Miss. Blake? Come in."

"Are my parents here?"

"Your father is at work. Your mother is in the study."

"Thanks." Max and Johnny followed Daphne into the study.

"Hi mom."

"Daphne. What are you doing here?"

"There's a problem."

"Is it Freddie?"

"No. Not exactly."

"That reminds me. I was thinking of inviting Sue and Johnny out for a visit."

"You might not want to do that."

"Why not?'

"He's already here."

"What!?" Max and Johnny came out from behind Daphne. Johnny was still pretty weak. He was leaning on Max. Daphne's mother looked at the sad, weak form of her godson. She sighed.

"Johnny!" She hugged him. "Honey, what are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"He needs to sit down." Max said.

"Ok." They sat on the couch.

"Johnny, what's wrong?"

"Everyone is dead."

"What do you mean?"

"My family is dead. They're all gone."

"Whose _all_?"

"Reed, Ben, and Sue. Doom killed them!"

"What! Sue's d-dead?"

"Yes." Johnny cried. "And I didn't even get to say goodbye." She wrapped her arms around him and he cried in her arms. Max gave him a sedative and he fell asleep. Daphne, her mother, and Max went out to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Daphne asked. "I never seen him this way before."

"I have. Once."

"Really? When?"

"When his parents died." Mrs. Blake said. "Just give him time."

"Someone should call Jack and Jamie." Daphne said.

"I'll take care of it."

"Whose Jack and Jamie?" Max asked.

"Jack is Johnny's older brother. He's an ass. He left town after their parents died. Never to be seen or heard from. Jamie is his older sister. She was an actress. He hears from her every now and then."

"So he does have family?" Max asked.

"I wouldn't count them as family."

"They are still better then nothing."

"I guess."


	2. Coolsville

_CHAPTER 2_

The next day Johnny woke up in a large bedroom. It was his cousin, Ryan's room. He was Daphne's brother. There was a big, furry, brown dog looking at him. He petted it and crawled slowly and painfully out of bed. The dog followed him downstairs.

"Good morning, sunshine." Daphne said.

"Are you always this cheery this early?" Johnny complained.

"How do you feel?" Max asked.

"Like I flew into a brick wall."

"Maybe I can fix that." He smiled and followed her into the other room. She checked him out. She gave him some pills. He smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

"I feel fine now."

"No. Not that." Max said. "I meant with the family thing."

"I'm alright. Still don't understand, but I'm dealing with it." Max hugged him. She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. They kissed. They went back out by the others. Daphne's friends had arrived. Her fiancé was there too. Johnny sat next to his aunt. She rubbed his shoulders and then turned to Max.

"How's he doing?"

"Better. Still in pain but he's going to be just fine."

"Especially if my doctor here continues her treatment that she did." Johnny threw her his trademark grin. She giggled and smiled back.

"Eww!" Said Daphne's little sister, Daytona. She was 16. "Cmon I just ate."

"I have to go to work. You kids have fun." Daphne's mom said. She looked at Johnny. "You take it easy." She kissed him on the top of the head and left. He rubbed his head making his hair messy.

"Well. Wait. What did you mean by that?" Daphne asked him.

"You'll find out later." Johnny said giggling. He rubbed his head. Daphne's fiancée and friend, Fred Jones turned on the news. They were doing a report on a young girl who was found murdered.

"Hey turn that up." Johnny said.

"The girl was found with a hole in her chest, as if a bolt of electricity was shot through her. This unusual death is just the latest in a string of bizarre crimes ending in the same way. If anyone has any information, on the criminal please contact the authorities."

"Oh, no. Oh. Damn. This is bad." Johnny said going into panic mode.

"What? What's wrong?" Daphne said looking at him.

"That's the guy. That's the guy who killed them." Johnny said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy who killed that girl; He's the one who killed Sue and the other."

"How do you know that?"

"He has the same M.O. He wants revenge on us for what we did. Oh. Great." Johnny said. "We need to catch him before he kills again."


End file.
